


My Little Daisy

by Leen_Innie



Series: Countdown to Lex's birthday [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Felix is a sunshine, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cute babies uwu, i love jeonglix, jeongin is a baby, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_Innie/pseuds/Leen_Innie
Summary: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshineYou make me happy when skies are grayYou'll never know, dear, how much I love youPlease don't take my sunshine away."Day 4 of 12





	My Little Daisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleqsxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleqsxia/gifts).



> Well I hope this is better than yesterday's. I was really feeling soft Jeonglix, I teared up just thinking of Jeongin being humiliated. Anyways I love my babies Jeonglix and I hope this isn't /that/ bad♡♡♡

Lee Felix was a good person. He believed that and he knew many people thought he was a good person too. It was something he prided himself in, having basic fucking human skills. He helped old ladies cross the street, he smiled to everyone as he walked past them, and always left a good tip to the waiters even if sometimes they really didn’t deserve it. Lee Felix was a sunshine and everyone around him knew that. 

He was good to his friends and family, always there when they needed him. He was kind to substitute teachers because he knew the hell they could live in. He was understanding and nice to the staff at school even if sometimes they treated him unfairly. Lee Felix was known to be a positive person that rarely got angry or was rude. Lee Felix was a sunshine. 

Some people on campus that attended college with Lee Felix speculated that he didn’t have a single negative emotion in his body. Some even went as far as proclaiming he was out of this world because nobody, not even Lee Felix, could be this fucking nice. All of this was proven false, however, when the students and staff saw him become furious oce after the end of the semester and the cause of that was Yang Jeongin.

Everyone could say attending college with Felix and Jeongin was like attending college with Romeo and Juliet or Jack and Rose from Titanic. They were cutely insufferable. They both fit each other like puzzle pieces or two parts of a heart coming together. While Felix was outgoing, Jeongin was rather shy, while Felix enjoyed winter, Jeongin preferred the sun. Yang Jeongin was the little daisy to the sun that Lee Felix was. 

It was no surprise to see them joined at the hip, always preferring each other’s company. They were the couple everyone in campus wanted to be and secretly envied. Knowing they were always together was the reason many were surprised when Jeongin was seen walking out his latest class alone, holding back tears and hugging his books like his life depended on it. Everyone half expected for Felix to walk out next, to embrace Jeongin and guide him away from prying eyes yet were frankly disappointed when he never appeared. 

Little to everyone’s knowledge, Jeongin had just been embarrassed in front of the people, the experts, he was supposed to impress, by his teacher in a way he never had before. Everyone in the lecture including the experts knew how he was treated was unfair and purposely humiliating yet no one spoke up which made Jeongin’s skin itch and his eyes to burn with tears. Tears he was not going to shed until he got home and buried himself in his blankets so no one could hear him or see him ever again. 

That’s how Felix found him when he came back to their shared dorm after a long session of grocery shopping. He had texted Jeongin earlier that day, telling the younger he was going grocery shopping later in the afternoon and couldn’t pick him up after class. Jeongin had said it was okay, that he’d be fine because he had a long lecture that day and Felix didn’t have to worry. That’s what had happened. 

He expected to find an empty dorm, all to himself to play some showtunes and cook Jeongin’s favorite meal to surprise the younger. He’d hug Jeongin and ask him how his day had been, they’d eat and cuddle which would later end in a tickle fight until they’d be breathless and call truce. Or even expected to find Jeongin huddled in their blankets looking for warmth, with his lecture finishing earlier and they’d cook together and blast showtunes. Turns out, he did find Jeongin buried in his blankets, but for an entire new reason that made his blood boil.

Felix entered the dorm, heaving out a sigh at the warmth of the apartment in contrast to the freezing winter season that had just begun. He kicked the door closed, hands busy with the multiple bags he was carrying. He left the bags in the counter, shrugging his jacket off, leaving him with only a sweater on. He grabbed his phone, connected to the speakers, ready to play the entirety of ‘Rent’ before a loud noise from his shared bedroom startled him.

Felix set his phone down curiously yet quite fearfully, staring at his bedroom door. He carefully approached the room, a bat in hand not sure what to expect as he opened the door. What he definitely did not expect was to see Jeongin with tear stained cheeks and red eyes, picking up his phone and freezing once he realized Felix was in the room. 

Felix's eyes widened, dropping the bat and rushing to Jeongin, taking him in his arms, “Sh its okay, its okay Jeonginnie,” Felix hugged Jeongin tightly, the younger breaking down into sobs and making himself small in Felix's arms. 

Felix hugged the younger tightly, leading him to the bed so they could sit. Jeongin clung to Felix, crawling into his lap and hiding his face in the elder’s chest. Felix held him as he cried, muttering sweet words into his ear and doing breathing exercises so the younger could calm down. 

Eventually, Jeongin relaxed in Felix’s hold becoming quiet, letting out a few whimpers and sniffles occasionally. The elder ran his hands through Jeongin's hair to help him relax further and coax him to sleep. An hour must have passed before Jeongin finally fell asleep, feeling drained after being awake for so long. 

 

***

Two hours since Jeongin had fallen asleep and Felix hadn’t moved once. He had stayed in his position, sitting on the bed with Jeongin sleeping in his lap. He had only moved slightly, readjusting to Jeongin could be comfortable and wouldn’t be hurting his neck. He kept quiet, running his hands on the younger’s hair to soothe any bad dreams he may potentially have. 

It wasn’t until they were into their third hour that Jeongin began shifting, breath evening out and becoming more prominent. Felix massaged his back in a calming way so Jeongin wouldn’t be freaked out. Eventually the younger shifted completely, pulling away from the embrace and clearing his throat, “Hyung when did you get here?”

“Hi daisy, I got here a while ago,” Felix smiled gently, pushing Jeongin’s bangs away from his face lovingly, “I found you crying baby, what happened?” Jeongin seemed to remember, a frown plasting itself on his lips as he leaned his face more into Felix’s hand. The elder cooed silently, caressing Jeongin’s face gently to coax him to speak. 

“It's just- My theater design professor, she humiliated me saying I was never going to amount to anything. She- She said clinging to you wasn’t going to get me through life and that I should stop being-,” Jeongin sniffled, eyes tearing up as he thought back the humiliating experience. Felix kissed the stray tears from his face, muttering sweet words in encouragement, “She said I should stop being an airhead imbecile.” Jeongin’s face crumpled as he said those words, almost as if even he believed them. 

Felix’s blood boiled at Jeongin’s tears, the fact a freaking professor had made him cry and made him believe such utter bullshit was a frustrating thought to him. Jeongin was the sweetest and smartest boy Felix had ever met. It didn’t take a genius to realize how intelligent he was as all throughout his life he had been in advance placement. Even then, not only his smarts were admirable, but also how hard he worked to achieve whatever he set his mind to. It pained Felix to see Jeongin’s self esteem be so low because of a bitter old bitch. 

“That’s not true baby, that’s not true at all,” Felix shook his head in denial, caressing Jeongin’s arms and kissing his face, “You are the smartest boy in this whole damn school and no one should be allowed to tell you otherwise. You are so smart and so so hardworking, you are the freaking sun of this whole school, my little daisy. No one can shine as bright as you okay?” Felix pulled back, looking at Jeongin lovingly yet very determined. 

Jeongin nodded weakly, wiping his face and leaning more into Felix. The elder kissed the crown of his forehead, “She’s not allowed to say anything about our relationship either. It’s not you clingy to me, it’s me sticking to you with the purpose of being even half as smart and cute as you,” Felix nuzzled Jeongin’s neck, biting playfully causing Jeongin to giggle.

“Are you hungry my little daisy? I brought food so we could cook yeah? How does that sound or even order take out if you don’t want to cook?” Felix smiled gently down at Jeongin, standing so he could carry the younger out the room and into the living room. Felix settled Jeongin on the kitchen counter,moving between his legs and wrapping his arms around his waist. The younger contemplated for a bit before answering, “I want to cook hyunggie.”

Felix smiled, “Whatever you say my little daisy, your wishes are my commands,” Felix was ready to pull away to begin cooking and organize their groceries before Jeongin’s legs tightened around his hips. Jeongin pulled him closer, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him into a kiss. 

The kiss was soft yet rough. Patient yet desperate, pulling each other closer if that was even possible. Felix pulled away, Jeongin’s lips instinctively following searching for more, a rosy blush spreading over his cheeks. Jeongin smiled, preening under Felix’s attention, “Thank you my sunshine, I love you.”

Felix smiled, eyes crinkling and warmth spreading over his heart, “You’re welcome my little daisy, I love you too.”

 

***

 

Only later would the consequences come, no one knows what happened exactly. All they saw was Felix smiling as he entered the classroom where theater design was taught, greeting the teacher kindly as he closed the door. Everyone disagrees how long he was in there, ten seconds or ten minutes. All they know was that Felix left the room, giggling as he swung an arm around Jeongin who had been waiting for him outside as the teacher cursed them out, water dripping from her dress. 

Lee Felix didn’t get in trouble, much less Yang Jeongin because who could believe a professor that had a history of bullying over two innocent angels that were known as the sunshine and daisy of campus? Certainly not the school board.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the song in the summary btw uwu


End file.
